Momentary doubt then a skyful of love
by jwolf18791
Summary: Emma is once again feeling the Strain of being the Savior, unknowingly Killian once again solves her problems breathtakingly. takes place during the last season. OUAT withdrawal brought this out of me.


**A/N:** I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. All the credit goes to the lovely creators, I just like to take their characters and play with them sometimes.

This is my first fic in a very long time and it just came to me, review if you love it and be nice.

BTW I don't have a lot of knowledge about ships and sailing, but I will do my upmost best to get everything right

Why can't this one time be different from any other day in Storybrooke? Must I always be the Savior, all I wanted to do is have a cup of hot cocoa with my son and maybe see my pirate boyfriend. Instead I have to solve another mysterious scenario that this town full of fairy tale characters comes up with for me.

Sometimes being the Savior suck balls.

I was exhausted beyond reason when I collapsed onto the couch in the loft. I spent the entire day chasing after Maleficent and strive to right her dastardly wrongs throughout the town. I had a feeling she wasn't the Mastermind behind these plans that had been set into motion, just no proof. I had to keep digging to find the man behind the curtain, but was too tired and didn't care at the moment.

It seemed like no one was home, I knew Henry was with Regina for the weekend, and my parents had to be out and about doing Snow White and Prince Charming like things. I planned on unwinding in a warm bubble bath, and then a nap was calling my name.

I had been dealing with a great amount of self-doubt recently, and not seeing my parents warm loving faces for the millionth time was a welcomed break. I just didn't understand how I could be called the Savior and let so much evil happen to the people I loved and the town I now graciously called my home. Why couldn't I just have one day where when I woke up in the morning I didn't have to go tramping through the woods looking for Wicked Witches, or Ice Queens; I could just be Sheriff Swan. Pick my son up from school, go to Granny's, gorge on her amazing apple pie, see my parents, kiss a pirate and then go to bed at night because I wanted to, not because I was beyond exhausted.

I huffed at my traitorous inner monologue and pushed my butt of the couch, hearing the bubbles sing my name. That is when I hear his boots scrape the floor outside. I had been slightly avoiding the famous pirate the last couple of days and felt the guilt slip slowly into my mind again.

"Swan? I know you are home, I saw the death trap you call a car outside." Captain Killian Jones' smooth accented voice caressed me through the door.

I could smell the scent that was clearly him waft towards my nostrils; rum, wood, soft leather, and of course always the fragrance of the sea. It cocooned me in a blanket of warmth, and drew me towards the locked door.

"Hook, I am super tired and could really use a little rest tonight, do mind if I rain check our date?" I leaned against the door frame and took him in.

I was so glad I gave him new clothing. Don't get me wrong, you could never go wrong with his original pirate garb, but I loved this look on him. I tried to remain with the look "pirate" in mind while shopping and I had to pat myself on the back for succeeding.

His long legs were incased in dark form fitting jeans, I allowed him to keep his boots. I loved the look of an open shirt with his vest, and he tended towards stick with the all black attire. I felt horrible for taking away his long leather coat, so when we were shopping and I noticed him staring at a cropping leather jacket I decided to surprise him with it. Last, but not least, what would Captain Hook be without all of his jewelry? Rings, necklaces, and charms graced his handsome form; including the earring I decided I enjoyed.

"Funny you should mention rain love, because I have a surprise for you." His crooked smirk was infectious and I could not help but be filled with a slight childlike excitement at his statement; plus being with Killian always seemed to just make my worries disappear entirely. Of course I could not allow him to see I was becoming excited at the idea of a Captain Jones surprise.

"It has been raining all day, don't you dare think I am going out in that. Look at how unruly it has made my hair!" I pointed at my long blonde curly tresses tumbling down my back. He raised his hook and very gently replaced a curl of my mine behind my ear.

"Don't worry lass, a bit of rain could never damper your beauty." I didn't notice that he slipped his hand in between my fingers until he started to pull me out the door.

"Now stop complaining and let's get a move on! It isn't raining anymore, and the window for my surprise has to be precise. The infernal weather is supposed to commence again soon!" I barely had time to grab my leather jacket off the hook, pun intended, before he pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

I started heading to the driver side door of my yellow bug when I realized I didn't know where I was going. "Where are we headed Captain?" I purred and smiled when I saw the shiver race down his spine.

"Towards the harbor lass, and step on it." He grinned at his correct terminology. He understood our dialect more every day.

As I slowly drove the bug through the now quiet town, my thoughts once again turned towards my melancholy feelings about this whole Savior deal.

"Killian do you ever think that I can….maybe not be the Savior?" I mumbled, weaving my way towards the harbor. I expected him to fly off the handle like my mother would, but once again I doubted him. He just turned his piercing crystalline blue eyes towards me and questioned me calmly.

"Why would you not want to be the Savior love? Being this product of true love brought you your boy, your parents, friends who love you, and brought you home. That sounds like a good deal to me." He stated, turning his eyes back to the road.

"I know all that, but think off all the trouble it has brought? Regina hated me for a long time, still does I'm sure of it, Mr. Gold, Pan, Ingrid, now the terrible trio. Sometimes I wonder if Henry and I being clueless in New York weren't for the better." Killian didn't answer me because at that moment I pulled the bug into an almost pitch black harbor parking lot.

I could just make out Killian's profile and the excited grin that graced his lovely mouth.

"Why is everything so dark?" I got out of my car and zipped up my jacket.

"I may have paid one of the deckhand's to not light the lanterns this night." He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "This way Swan, don't worry I won't steer you astray." He started moving down the rows of floating boats until we stopped into front of a beautiful ship.

I hadn't realized how much I actually missed the Jolly Roger until I was standing in front of her once again. She was beautiful and it looked as if Killian had been cleaning to remove Blackbeard's stain upon her beautiful wooden frame.

"A ride? Hook, you have taken me out unto the water before," I rolled my eyes as we walked up the gangplank unto the Jolly's polished deck. Killian may be a walking rum soaked perv, but he kept a well cleaned ship.

"We are not leaving the harbor love. Come here." He beckoned me to where he was standing, which was precisely in the middle of the deck.

"Now stand here and look up." I did what I was told and gasped at what was presented to my eyes.

They night sky was littered with thousands upon thousands of clear stars. I swear you could see every single one of them from my position on the Jolly. It was the most beautiful thing I have witnessed in a very long time.

"I have found that after it rains in Storybrooke, the sky has a tendency to light up brighter than any sky I have had the pleasure of watching. My theory is that it is all the magic floating around this town." Killian whispered to me.

"It is so beautiful." I was in awe of everything around me. My neck started to ache from keeping it tilted back, but at that precise moment I could not have cared less.

"Yes it is." The tone of his voice made me finally remove my eyes from the spectacle above me and I found his gaze solidly locked on my face. I was thankful it was dark and he could not see my slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"I don't know about any evils you being the Savior has brought to this town…no let me finish." He cut me off as I opened my mouth to protest.

"I don't know of any evils you have brought to this town, but I do know have very lost I would be without you love." His serious expression kept my mouth shut, and my eyes fixed on his. "When I arrived in the town I was hell bent on revenge and it didn't matter who I hurt to collect that vengeance. You gave me a purpose again, one I hadn't felt since Milah."

"You saved me Swan; you saved me from myself; and not only me. You have saved this entire town countless times over. You are the product of True Love, your son has the heart of the truest believer, his step mother is the Evil Queen, his grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin, and last but certainly not least the handsome rapscallion Captain Hook is seeking your utmost affections; your life was never meant to be easy." He chuckled when I rolled my eyes.

"However this has absolutely nothing to do with the evil in this place, it comes from the characters in the town. I say all these people are beyond lucky to have a Savior like you who cares enough to protect them. I know I am lucky." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I noticed my eyes were starting to blur a little and I tried to hide my tears.

"I love you Emma, and I will always love you. I will always be here for you; I don't participate in any of the dangerous adventures we get ourselves into for anyone but you and Henry. Don't every doubt yourself love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to this town." His soft lips gently touched my forehead, followed by my nose, cheeks, and finally lightly against my lips.

"Killian you always know just what to say to me. You can always deflate any anxiety I have with a simple smile and I feel so very lucky to have the affections of Captain Hook." We both laughed at my joke.

At that moment I had no other words to say, so I spoke with my body. I kissed him gently at first, until I felt his tongue probing my lip line for entrance. I willingly let him in and the kiss turned much more passionate. Our arms entangled around each other and the kiss turned hungry. Finally I had to break away for breathing purposes, so I just rested my head against his.

"I love you Killian, I think I always have." I murmured so softly I wasn't even sure I said it out loud.

"What did you just say?" Killian's head snapped up faster than I could blink. Apparently I had spoken aloud.

I took a deep breath and repeated my earlier statement. "I love you Killian Jones, and I always will." His expression was trained into one of shock, that it made my smile creep back onto my face.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say those words Swan." He let out the breath he was holding and his answering smile touched ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around my shivering shoulders and pulled me close. I buried my nose into his jacket and inhaled deeply. His scent was definitely number one on my favorite smells.

"You are shivering, come it is warm in my quarters. Maybe you can show me how deep your feelings run for me." Killian waggled his eyebrows and only laughed when I lightly elbowed him in the stomach. We headed for the door leading down into the Captain's quarters when he stopped short.

"Emma, say it again." He looked back at me with innocent disbelieving eyes.

"I love you Killian." His smile was just as bright as the sky full of stars. Taking my hand he led me into the quarters.

Being the Savior definitely sucked balls, it was a terrible job; one that I had never signed up for. But if it meant that I had my parents, friends, a wonderful son, and this loving man believing in me than it was for sure a job I would do whole heartedly.

Now if only I could work on getting paid for it.

 **A/N:** So what did you think? Be gentle my darlings, please be gentle. Love you!


End file.
